el mejor viaje
by Asakura-kun
Summary: [forma parte del foro "Evento,¡feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!] Aomine no es muy bueno expresando sus emociones. Por eso esta vez quiere hacer algo diferente para sorprender a Kuroko.¿lo logrará? YAOI AoKuro


¡hola a todos! antes que nada:

los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertencen, son propiedad de **fujimaki tadatoshi**

espero le den una oportunidad a este fic!

disfruten!

* * *

-es todo por hoy niños- los pequeños asintieron emocionados – espero verlos el lunes – sonrió suavemente mientras los niños solo asentían y empezaban a recoger sus cosas – hoy ha sido un día muy duro- susurro algo cansado entregaba al último niño – por fin descansare un poco- susurro mientras reía suavemente y se sentaba

Lo que no sabía era que descansar era lo que menos iba a hacer…

Su teléfono empezó a sonar

-hola- contesto algo desconcertado

-¡Tetsuya!-saludo la otra persona muy feliz del otro lado -¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto emocionada

-Takao-kun- dijo algo sorprendido de que su amigo lo llamara- he estado bien – dijo sonriendo suavemente -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso mientras se levantaba y buscaba sus cosas para disponerse a salir.

-solo quería saber cómo estabas- sonrió suavemente-te estoy esperando en la estación , apresúrate- dijo emocionado

-¿estación?-pregunto curioso

-vamos a salir un rato- Takao respondió a la duda del pequeño- hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Kuroko solo sonrió

-está bien …. Ya voy para allá- colgó y se empezó a encaminar hacia la estación

-todo listo- Takao sonrió feliz mientras mandaba un mensaje….

_**De: Takao Kazunari**_

"_**ha empezado el plan…. Me encontraré con el objetivo"**_

-¡ahí estas!- corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Takao-kun – correspondió el abrazo suavemente- ha pasado tiempo- dijo mirando al más alto

-diría que mucho- Takao sonrió- vamos a comer- empezaron a caminar juntos

-¿terminaste tus estudios en el exterior?- pregunto curioso

-si…aunque fue muy duro- dijo mientras suspiraba –pero lo logre- sonrió

-me alegro- ya habían llegado al restaurante… un joven les indico la mesa y se sentaron

-veo que disfrutas de tu nuevo trabajo- sonrió al ver el rostro relajado de su amigo

-me encanta- dijo mirando al pelinegro- me gusta estar con los niños y enseñarles cosas nuevas- sonrió

-me alegro-pidieron lo que iban a comer – ¿y lo demás?-Kuroko lo miro curioso

-¿demás?- pregunto

-si… Aomine por ejemplo- rió al ver el pequeño sonrojo de su amigo

-pues… bien- dijo algo apenado… Takao era el único que hacia esa clase de preguntas…

-¡necesito más detalles ¡- exclamo emocionado- ¿ningún avance?-pregunto curioso

-no – dijo mirando a su amigo- Aomine-kun no es una persona que exprese sus emociones así como así- explico serio mirando a su amigo que solo sonreía

-llegara el día que te sorprenda- dijo feliz- así como Shin-chan lo hizo conmigo- sonrió

-puede que si- sonrió de vuelta a su amigo

-además- empezó a decir el pelinegro-¡en algún momento debe madurar!, ya tenemos 25 años- dijo haciendo reír a Kuroko

-creo que Aomine-kun lo hace lentamente- dijo sonriendo- no hay que presionarlo- llegaron sus platos y empezaron a comer tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

.

.

.

-gracias por todo Takao-kun- Kuroko hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras salían del restaurante-me alegro verte- sonrió suavemente

-a mi igual Tetsuya- lo abrazo suavemente- aquí te tengo un regalo- busco en sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita y se la tendió a su amigo- me darás las gracias cuando la veas- sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar-¡cuídate!- se despidió

-hasta luego Takao-kun- sonrió el menor para luego mirar la pequeña caja y abrirla –esto- se sorprendió y se sonrojo notoriamente- era de esperarse- suspiro …. Lo que tenía en las manos era una caja de …. Condones-Takao-kun siempre tan gracioso- guardo la caja en su bolso y empezó a caminar hacia su casa… ya quería llegar y tomar un merecido descanso –oh- vio a lo lejos un auto parado en frente de su casa … se acercó curioso para ver al moreno de ojos azules apoyado sobre este.

-Tetsu- Aomine lo miro algo ansioso

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- pregunto curioso- no avisaste que vendrías- dijo algo sorprendido mientras el moreno solo se acercaba a el -¿Qué sucede?-el moreno solo saco unas esposas y se las puso al menor que lo miro sorprendido

-vienes conmigo- dijo serio mientras el menor lo miraba desconcertado

-¿eh?- no sabía que decir… Aomine estaba actuando muy extraño-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Aomine lo empezó a empujar hacia el auto-Aomine-kun- lo llamo pero el moreno no le prestaba atención

-vendrás conmigo…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto- estas arrestado- dijo empezando a conducir- tienes derecho a guardar silencio- dijo mientras Kuroko estaba en shock … no sabía que decir…

-al menos me puedes decir que delito cometí- dijo algo molesto… no entendía nada…Aomine estaba actuando muy extraño-…

-….- no dijo nada, solo siguió conduciendo mientras Tetsu solo suspiraba tratando de recordar que había hecho para ser arrestado….

Observo el paisaje de la ventana … se estaban alejando de la ciudad… ¿A dónde se dirigían? Se seguía preguntando el pequeño profesor algo curioso y ansioso… si no se dirigían a la estación de policía… ¿entonces a dónde?

-el… ¿aeropuerto?- pregunto el pequeño viendo que llegaban al aeropuerto…-¿Qué clase de broma es esta Aomine-kun?- pregunto viendo al moreno que solo estacionaba el auto y bajaba del mismo para abrirle la puerta al peliazul

-no puedes hablar… recuérdalo Tetsu- dijo mientras el pequeño bajaba y empezaba a caminar junto al moreno que cargaba unas maletas-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto viendo que Aomine cargaba su maleta- ¿Cómo tomaste mi maleta?-pregunto un poco molesto por la situación

-entre a tu casa- Kuroko se sorprendió mientras veía a Aomine

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto de nuevo

-es un secreto- dijo sonriendo levemente viendo al más bajo

-te puedo denunciar por acoso- dijo viendo al moreno que solo alzaba los hombros en señal de indiferencia- ¿ a dónde vamos?-pregunto de nuevo

-nos vamos de viaje- entraron al aeropuerto y el moreno pidió unos boletos mientras Tetsu solo lo observaba desconcertado… ¿viaje dijo?¿a dónde?...-vamos Tetsu… - Aomine había regresado a donde estaba el menor- hay que apresurarnos-le quito las esposas y tomo su mano fuertemente- no escaparas de esta- sonrió mientras seguían caminando

-….- Kuroko solo se dejó guiar por el más alto…- ¿Qué estas planeando Aomine-kun?-el moreno solo sonrió

-pronto lo sabrás- dijo

\- no tenías que haber hecho lo de las esposas-dijo suspirando

-fue divertido ver tu expresión- rió suavemente mientras entraban al avión buscaban sus lugares para sentarse

-Aomine-kun es cruel- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras el moreno solo sonreía

-no soy cruel- dijo sonriendo- ahora relájate… este será un viaje largo- vio a su pareja suspirar

-…- no tenía sentido preguntar… solo habría que esperar que el moreno le dijera por su cuenta que tramaba.

.

.

.

.

-Tetsu, despierta- sacudió suavemente al pequeño que solo gruñía en respuesta haciéndolo sonreír- despierta dormilón- el pequeño abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo al moreno que lo miraba sonriendo-ya llegamos- susurro suavemente acariciando el rostro del menor…

-está bien – susurro adormilado mientras se levantaba y tallaba uno de sus ojos

-estas despeinado- acaricio su cabeza suavemente tratando de peinarla sin éxito alguno – vamos…- tomo su mano suavemente mientras bajaban del avión – con cuidado- sabía que el pequeño estaba adormilado, por eso lo ayudaba

-si- tomo con más fuerza la mano del moreno para no caerse –¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto ya un poco más despierto… ese aeropuerto era muy grande …

-ven- caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una ventana que mostraba una gran vista- bienvenido Tetsu- Tetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido… era imposible…

-estamos….- no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra –Aomine-kun- el moreno solo sonreía

-si- suavizo la mirada- una vez me comentaste que era tu sueño venir aquí- explico – bienvenido a Francia- sonrió emocionado al ver el rostro de su pareja- Feliz cumpleaños Tetsu- vio al más bajo que estaba sorprendido

-Aomine-kun- susurro el menor todavía sorprendido observando la vista –es increíble- vio a s pareja que solo sonreía –pero… Aomine-kun… no debiste de hacerlo… - dijo bajando la mirada- ese boleto debe de haber sido muy costoso- el moreno sonrió

-no es gran cosa Tetsu- rió suavemente- haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo – y si esto te hace feliz … entonces para mí no es problema- sintió que el menor lo abrazaba sorprendiéndolo-Tetsu…- susurro bajito

-gracias por este regalo Aomine-kun- lo abrazo más fuerte- es el mejor de todos- sonrió suavemente-me hiciste muy feliz- vio a su pareja que solo estaba sonrojado- estas avergonzado- rió al ver que el moreno solo negó suavemente

-contigo no puedo mentir- sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor – te amo Tetsu- beso sus labios suavemente mientras el otro solo correspondía

-yo también- susurro sonriendo

-vamos entonces- tomo su mano suavemente- hay muchas cosas que tenemos que ver – sonrió mientras el menor asentía y empezaban a caminar hacia la salida

Dejaron sus cosas en el hotel y salieron a recorrer la cuidad de Paris …. Visitaron el _**museo Louvre**_ , vieron las diferentes pinturas . Kuroko solo observaba emocionado… el siempre había querido ver de cerca esas cosas, le encantaban , las pinturas y esculturas, eran algo que siempre le habían llamado la atención

Tomaba numerosas fotos mientras Aomine solo lo observaba mientras sonreía… solo con el Tetsu mostraba esas expresiones … y eso lo hacía muy feliz

-mira Aomine-kun- señalo al moreno una pintura emocionado mientras Aomine solo se acercaba para abrazarlo

-es hermosa- sonrió mientras aspiraba el perfume de Tetsu

-si- correspondió el gesto- vamos… hay un lugar a donde me gustaría ir- sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y salían del museo para empezar a caminar.

-si- el moreno se dejó guiar por el pequeño hasta llegar a un pequeño puente –¿ dónde estamos?-pregunto curioso el moreno

-esto se llama el puente de las artes- susurro viendo detenidamente el puente, que en los barandales tenía varios candados con las iniciales de varios nombres…-o como se diría en francés … _**pont des arts- **_susurro suavemente- aquí es donde las personas se juran amor eterno y colocan candados- señalo el puente-para sellar ese amor – dijo sonrojándose un poco mientras el moreno observaba sorprendido al menor

-Tetsu… tu- el menor saco un pequeño candado y se lo enseño a Aomine

-si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo- dijo sonrojado. Se sorprendio al sentir que el moreno tomaba su mano

-hagámoslo- sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba el candado y colocaba sus iniciales y las de Tetsu en el-listo- sonrió y luego vio a Tetsu- ¿Qué sigue?-pregunto emocionado

-hay que colocarlo aquí- señalo el puente- los dos juntos- se sonrojo levemente mientras el moreno sonreía

-está bien- lo colocaron y lo cerraron- estaremos juntos para siempre Tetsu- sonrió suavemente mientras el menor solo lo observaba sonrojado haciéndolo sonreír- esto no lo necesitamos- tiro las llaves al rio para luego ir hacia el menor y besarlo- te amo Tetsu- lo volvió a besar-

-es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido- susurro mientras sonreía- gracias Aomine-kun- lo abrazo suavemente

-y todavía falta mucho por ver- sonrió – falta un solo lugar para ver- tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la _**torre Eiffel**_

-es hermosa- susurro viéndola impresionado

\- es cierto- dijo el moreno viéndola detenidamente- oye Tetsu- el menor lo observo curioso- me gusta estar en este lugar aquí contigo- susurro viendo al menor- no puedo imaginar a nadie más… solo tu- dijo- sé que a veces no expreso mis emociones- empezó a explicar- pero ahora será diferente…. Te corresponderé de la misma manera que tú lo haces- dijo decidido sorprendiendo al menor

-Aomine-kun- estaba sorprendido … era la primera vez que su pareja se expresaba de esa manera

-ahora- saco de su bolso un pequeño pastel- debemos celebrar, es tu día después de todo- encendió la pequeña vela- pide un deseo- dijo el mayor sonriendo

-….-cerro los ojos pensando en su deseo y luego apago la vela para luego mirar a su pareja sonriendo

-¿Qué deseaste?-pregunto curioso

-que estemos juntos para siempre-sonrió dejando a Aomine sorprendido … lo abrazó suavemente

-Tetsu- sonrió para luego besarlo

-espero que se cumpla- el mayor asintió muy seguro mientras lo volvía a besar

-vamos al hotel entonces- sonrió- no creo que siga aguantando- susurro en su oído haciendo temblar al más bajo

-yo tampoco- se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel….

.

.

.

-A-aomine-kun- Tetsu gemía suavemente en la oído del moreno haciendo que este temblara de a emoción

-Tetsu- lo beso apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios seductoramente , aprovechando la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en cuanto el pequeño abrió su boca- Tetsu- repetía su nombre mientras empezaba a morder su cuello suavemente haciendo estremecer al más bajo- no dormirás esta noche- sonrió viendo al menor

-no planeaba hacerlo- respondió mientras se volvían a besar y el moreno quitaba lo que restaba de ropa del pequeño-Daiki… -gimió- hazlo…. Por favor…- suplico mientras besaba el cuello del más alto

\- todavía no- lo beso de nuevo- debes tener paciencia Tetsu- susurro mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo desesperadamente

-y lo dices tú- rio suavemente el menor mientras trataba de no gemir mas era imposible con el moreno tocándolo de esa manera

-no puedo controlarme contigo- siguió tocándolo – eres muy sexy- susurro haciendo sonrojar al menor- lo haré lo más lento que pueda- susurro algo preocupado el mayor mientras el pequeño asentía

-hazlo- dijo sintiendo como el intruso entraba a su cuerpo-ah…- se abrazó al moreno lo más fuerte que pudo mientras este seguía en lo suyo

Empezaron con ese acto que para ellos era muy especial… jurándose amor eterno en cada gemido …..

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y observo al moreno a un lado de él haciéndolo sonreír. Había pasado un día maravilloso junto a él. A veces creía que era un sueño, pero ver al moreno abrazándole y besándolo de esa manera sabía que estaba viviendo la realidad… junto con la persona que más amaba

-tendré que agradecerle a Takao por su regalo- susurro suavemente sonriendo mientras miraba al moreno….- voy a ducharme- se levantó de la cama y observo la ropa en el suelo- estábamos desesperados- susurro sonriendo mientras la recogía vio que del pantalón de Aomine cayó una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo - ¿qué es esto?-dejo a un lado la ropa y observo curioso la cajita… la abrió lentamente sorprendiéndose al instante….- ¿esto es?- estaba viendo bien …. – un anillo- era hermoso, tenía un pequeño diamante ….- creo que vi algo que no debía- susurro mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro… estaba feliz…. Muy feliz….- …- empezó a llorar en silencio…. Su deseo….

-Tetsu- Aomine despertó al escuchar unos ruidos… al abrir los ojos vio a Tetsu sentado en el suelo-¿Qué sucede?-se levantó preocupado al ver que Tetsu estaba temblando-¿acaso me sobrepase anoche?- pregunto asustado- ¡lo siento Tetsu! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!-dijo sonrojado mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo pero se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño tenía en sus manos _**esa cajita-**_¿¡EH!?- se sorprendió- ¿¡ de donde sacaste eso?!- pregunto asustado tratando de quitarle la cajita mas no podía- ¡se suponía que no debías verlo todavía!- grito asustado-¿Por qué lloras Tetsu?-pregunto viendo que el menor no respondía- si estas asustado… lo entiendo- dijo nervioso- es apresurado… lo se….- bajo la mirada algo frustrado… lo único que habia hecho era asustar al ojiazul

-…- el menor observo al moreno – Aomine-kun debió haberlo escondido mejor- dijo secando sus lágrimas mientras sonreía sorprendiendo a Aomine-es la peor preposición que he visto- rio suavemente mientras el moreno seguía sin habla- sin embargo… a pesar de ser la peor- se acercó al moreno para tomar su mano- acepto- Tetsuya sonrió abiertamente- me encantaría tenerte a mi lado toda la vida…

-¿lo dices en serio Tetsu?-pregunto incrédulo

-muy en serio- respondió sonriendo mientras Aomine lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡Tetsu!- lo alzo en brazos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- ¡es grandioso! , ¡soy muy feliz!- dijo emocionado mientras lo besaba- ¡muchas gracias!- Tetsu correspondió el abrazo –prometo hacerte muy feliz- lo miro a los ojos- te amo- lo volvió a besar

-yo también te amo-sonrió suavemente- este definitivamente es el _**mejor cumpleaños**_ que he tenido- sonrió viendo a su ahora prometido

\- y vendrán muchos más… te lo aseguro- lo recostó a la cama – ahora- susurro sonriendo- celebraremos…

-¿de nuevo?-pregunto sorprendido

-¡por supuesto!- sonrió- somos prometidos ahora… tendrás que acostumbrarte- rio suavemente mientras se colocaba encima de el

-está bien…. Tu m enseñaras- sonrió mientras Aomine lo besaba apasionadamente

A partir de ahí… sus cumpleaños serian completamente diferentes

* * *

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic ! si pueden dejen comentarios ! me harían muy feliz!

nos leemos pronto !


End file.
